One Eyed Angel
by Nova Bucker
Summary: Harry was miserable&abused,she always felt like something was missing.When Harry cried for help as a small child,what if someone had listened?A short three-shot that I came up with, I'm gonna write a longer sequel later... Promise.
1. Prologue

Through the Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. It all belongs to JKR.

Pairing/s: MMAD, FFPS, JPLE/P, SSLE/P

Genre: Family, Drama, Angst, maybe Romance if I feel up to it…

Warning/s: AU, Child abuse, violence, language, and conflict

A/N: Yeah I decided to write this while I was attempting to force my muse to update one of my almost dead fanfics. Sorry I know people want to see them updated but when I try to force my muse to update the chapter comes out sounding like complete and utter crap. So Rose decided to write this, Sadie just edits my stuff and nags me to update 24/7. Please enjoy and tell me what you think, if I'm inaccurate about anything (besides the AU part) please alert me and tell me what I did wrong (nicely please) I want constructive criticism not flat out meanie flames. Please R&R, enjoy.

_Small Note:_ I apologize if my third person POV writing isn't up to par, I haven't written much of that in a while… (rubs back of head awkwardly) -_-;

* * *

Prologue

On a perfectly normal street called Privet Drive, with perfectly normal houses, filled with perfectly normal people.

It was in one of these that the most extraordinary heroes lived on this street, the savior of the entire Wizarding World itself, Harry James Potter.

Who was currently four years old, he lived in a cupboard. Now you're probably asking, why a cupboard? Surely he wouldn't even be able to fit in there before long?

Wrong. Harry James Potter was shorter, shorter than any other child his age. He was thinner and scrawnier than his cousin by far, who could be closely described to being well on his way to being a whale.

He was in trouble, his Uncle, Vernon Dursley had caught him wiping scraps from the trash bin. He was picked up by the collar of his ragged over-sized shirt(formerly his cousin's, Dudley) and was being shekn violently.

"How dare you, you ungrateful little freak!" His Uncle's face had turned a funny shade of red and purple as he screamed and berated the under-sized five-year old child, then he encouraged Dudley to join in, the brat kicked his cousin a few times with praises from his father. He proceeded to beat his nephew for his "ungratefulness", Harry was then thrown into his cupboard, he could vaguely hear his Uncle and Aunt's voices praising their Diddy-Duddydums.

His small ribs hurt, it felt harder to breathe, and the stuffy air of the cupboard was not making it any easier.

But Harry was excited, tomorrow was Monday. Monday means school, and school means no Uncle.

Harry knew the rules, he never speaks about what goes on in the Dursley house. He tried once, he told a teacher, but that teacher happened to be a close acquaintance of his Uncle, she brought Harry to him and told him what a liar he was being. Harry was severely punished for it, two weeks in his cupboard with no food and severe beatings whenever his Uncle felt like it.

Needless to say, Harry never spoke about it again.

He was expected to do his chores, clean the house, take care of the garden, wash the car, do the laundry, and cook all the meals for his relatives of course.

The stove often burned his hands, and whenever he burnt something by accident, his Aunt Petunia would shove his hands into the hot skillet.

Harry's parents had died the night that Voldemort came to kill him, their sacrifice had saved his life.

Harry had been delivered to the Dursleys' doorstep on that night, thus signifying the beginning of his Un-Childhood.

At school, the other preschoolers would play, but anyone who was nice to him was soon chased off by Dudley and his gang, which included a Rat-faced boy called Piers.

Thus Harry-Hunting was born, they'd chase Harry everywhere and beat him up when the caught him.

Running had become an asset to him and he was able to evade them sometimes.

At the library, a small five-year old had found Hooked on Phonics set, and learned to read.

He soon discovered reading story books, and for once things didn't seem so bad.

Then he'd have to go back, back to the Dursleys with their chores, beatings, and belittling. Harry could never get better marks than his cousin, ever; even though they were only in kindergarten.

Harry would spend his days, drifting in and out of consciousness as his small body felt the terrible injuries wrought by his Uncle's brutal beatings. He would drift away into a land where he was happy, like the heroes in the books.

Where there was love, family, and magic. That was a forbidden word in his relatives household, Harry for the longest time knew that that rule was the law. If it was ever broken in any way, shape or form his head would be on a platter.

Some days he wondered if life was worth wondering about. Since Harry was always alone, he had lots of time to think, about many things, things that you would wonder how a five-year old thought it up.

'_Why is life fixed? How's it wonderful? I'm running and running but I'm gettin' noplace.'_

"Okay children I know that you've all heard it before, but we're going to practice writing our alphabet today." The teacher said to the class.

Everyone had gotten a piece of paper and a pencil and they got to practicing. Harry's mind had begun to wander once again, staring at the colorful leaves bluster about over the playground out the window as the cool autumn wind blew them about…

Then they were let out for recess, Harry took his pencil and a piece of paper with him.

He sat in a far corner of the playground, beneath an old oak tree with branches that seemed to touch the sky.

He took out the paper from his pocket, and held the pencil and in his messy childish scrawl, began to write.

_Deer Hoover U Bee,_

_Mah nam iz Harry Potter, I M 5 yeers old. I liv wit my Ant an uncol, dey hurt me an hit me beekuz imma Freek. I liv inna cubord underr da staars, i cok an cleen an tak car of da graden. Dis iz mah leeter, I be a Freek but I wanna famlee. I hav messi blak haar dat nevuh staas doon, an green I's. I liv in Little winginga surree._

_Foom,_

_Harry Potter_

"Hey Freak!" Dudley tramped up with his posse following closely behind him. "Whaddya got dere?" He snatched the paper out of Harry's hands and looked at it, squinting as he did so. Then he quickly tossed it aside(on account that Dudley still couldn't read) Harry dashed for the paper only to see his hopes bluster away as the autumn wind picked it up and the paper was blown away. Soon it was out of sight, and with that flying paper, the hope that had been blossoming in the young five-year old Harry's chest had asphyxiated and died as his cousin and his gang beat him up and kicked sand in his face.

_Somewhere Else…_

'_I'm wandering again…'_

_A single figure walked forward, squinting her eyes as she tried to pierce the thick mists in front of her._

_She had a long red hair that she usually kept in a single braid, slightly high cheekbones and fair skin. One of her eyes was always covered up by a sort of an eye bandage, like a medical eye-patch, her other eye was an iridescent green._

_She walked through huge hallways, she didn't know where she was going._

_Yet it felt almost as if she had been here before…_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

'_No wait! I've almost got it!' She thought as she began to wander the hallway again._

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Only then did the young woman awaken. She stood up and glared at her alarm clock and slammed the snooze button.

She got out of bed and began her daily routine.

Take Shower

Fix hair

Get dressed for work

Eat breakfast

Brush Teeth

The schedule, once it had been established, had hardly ever been broken. The same thing, day in and day out, get up, get ready for work, got to work, come home to her apartment, eat dinner, sleep, and wake up and repeat. It bored her to death, someone suggested getting a love life but it held no interest to her.

But she was always truly bored, a boring job as a librarian and a substitute teacher.

Also, according to some doctor, she had a slight OCD. She would obsess over fantasy and mythical places, creatures and whatnot.

Though she did have a slight case of ADD, she gets occasionally distracted by particularly shiny objects…

Nothing out of the ordinary since four years ago; she had found herself in a hospital with many injuries but no recollection of how she had gotten them.

Soon after she was discharged she had gotten a job, gotten an apartment and established the schedule. She had stayed out of human contact ever since. She once had a psychiatrist, but she never went there anymore after he called a sociopath, it wasn't that she didn't like people it was that they would never stop staring at her eyepatch or the scars that kinda peeked out from the bandage.

She was also a hardcore gamer, though she only played nowadays when she was extremely, super bored out of her mind, which is nearly everyday!

She had other talents, but she hardly ever exercised them…

When she talked to herself, it wasn't that she was crazy or schitzo, it was lack of intelligent conversation but people never believe her...

No friends or family to speak of, she was a regular hermit if she could help it.

And people call her weird.

Her day was going fine, just the same as every other day. She was going to catch the bus back to her apartment, walking down the sidewalk right next to a park where children were playing.

Then something completely threw off her schedule-

_Fiwsshh!_

A small insignificant piece of paper had flown into her face, she grabbed it and began to read...

Insignificant

Until now…

* * *

**A/N:** Yeppers! Don't you just love it? I know I do! I had fun writing this one! Please review and tell me what all of you think! Thank you for reading and being patient with me. Yes, please review and tell me what you think. I will update as soon as I can! Peace out!


	2. Familiar Stranger

Through the Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, heck I don't even have the books!

Pairing/s: MMAD, FFPS, JPLE/P, SSLE/P, and others

A/N: Yep, I'm writing again. Here's chapter one, please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Familiar Stranger

Harry was alone.

Today he and Dudley were taken to the park, because Mrs. Figg was sick and couldn't babysit him.

Once at the park, Dudley had met up with his friends from school and they continued to bully and bother Harry throughout the day.

Harry already had a broken nose and a black eye, no-one would give the small boy a second glance as to how the Dursleys had told everyone that would listen about what a wretched little delinquent he was, so he was ignored, over-sized clothes, broken glasses, bruises and all.

He sighed as he sat on the bench beneath the shade of an oak tree. His mind wandered back to a few months ago, when he wrote that letter. It was long gone now though, he thought sadly. His thoughts darted down a more depressing route.

Why didn't he have a Mum and Dad?

Why was he always such a freak?

"Hey kid, scoot over." Harry jerked his head up to gaze at the young woman staring down at him with a bored look on her face.

Harry scooted over immediately, in fear and surprise. The woman sat down with a bored look and then she sighed.

They were both quiet for a few moments, Harry felt his spirits begin to drop once again as he spaced out. But then he was snapped out of his thoughts when the lady spoke.

"Hey kid what's got you down?" Her tone was lazy and laidback as she spoke.

Harry got a good look at her face, she had a square, white cloth patch covering her left eye. Her silky, dark red hair was pulled up into a ponytail, framing her only visible eye.

"Huh?" Harry asked, people never talked to him, unless they were criticizing him.

"What's got ya down kid? You look a bit down in the dumps." This Lady was nice, but then again that's how they all were until they found out what a freak he was.

"Nuthin…" Harry answered submissively.

"Well can ya help me with something then?" She asked good-naturedly.

"Wi' wat?" Harry's mispronounced words punctuated the cold December air like a small whisper on the wind, a strong wind blew, ruffling Harry's over-sized clothes and he shivered.

"Well first thing," She removed her faded red jumper and draped it over Harry's small, shivering frame, "What's your name, or do I have to keep referring to ya as kid?"

"I's Hawwy." He said not looking into her eyes, eye, whatever. Uncle made sure that any insolence was beaten out of his pathetic form.

Her only visible eye widened. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper and uncrumpled it. She held it on her lap to keep from blowing away, this kid, was this him?

"Hey kid this look familiar?" The lady showed him the paper. Harry stiffened, it was his letter! His nearly unreadable letters pieced together in badly formed words. He felt panic, was the lady mad at him! Oh no! Forget the lady being mad, what will happen when Uncle finds out?!

Harry wasn't sure about what about this would make him mad, but whatever Harry did it made Uncle mad…

"Gwotta go." Harry started to leave.

"Wait." The woman said. He didn't know why, but Harry stopped, something about this lady made him feel safer, like a familiar stranger, but-

"BOY!" It was Uncle! He could hear his loud voice from across the playpark he hunched over.

Soon he was found and dragged away from the nice lady, he craned his head back to look back.

But she had disappeared.

He felt disappointment sit, like a cold stone in his stomach.

And when he was beaten and thrown in his cupboard again, little Harry couldn't help but feel like he was going to see her again soon…

He smiled as he passed out into peaceful darkness…

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Here's chapter one!!! I'm typing chapter two and I'm trying to update other fanfics so please review! Rose gets more inspired to write when I get nice reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. One Eyed Angel

One-Eyed Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

Pairing/s: MMAD, FFPS, JPLE/P, SSLE/P, and others

A/N: Hello here's chapter two! PLZ R&R!!! REVIEW PLZ!!! Rose gets more inspired by reviews! Yeah, I know, I just found a better title for this fanfic, it is now to be known as One-Eyed Angel.

* * *

Chapter 2: One-Eyed Angel

Harry hadn't seen the light of day for two weeks, he had been punished for being a freak, again.

Harry hadn't eaten at all, not that he could with his cracked jaw. His Uncle had only let Harry out to be beaten and kicked, Harry only cried after the cupboard door was closed.

It was Christmas Eve, which amounted to even more punishment and chores than usual.

It had been two weeks since he had seen the mysterious lady, he was beginning to think that she was just a dream. For the longest time, Harry had dreamt of a mysterious relative coming to take him away, to anywhere but where he was now. But it was just a useless dream, not real…

He closed his teary eyes as he hugged his own scrawny, underfed body with his skinny arms.

"Happy Chwissmas to me…" He mumbled faintly to the dark.

_Knock, knock._

A faint knocking sound could be heard, Harry thought it was just his imagination, so he closed his eyes once again and tried to shut out the cold went through his ratty thin clothes and chilled his tiny body.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The three knocks were soft as before, but his relatives don't knock, Harry wondered who it could be.

_Knock, knock._

Then the doorknob turned, and there stood a thin figure. It was her.

"You're weal." Harry breathed in awe. "Awre you gwonna twake me away?"

"If you want, and for crying out dug I'm **(censored)** real." She said quietly.

"Ewen if I'mma bad boy? Oh a fweak?" Harry sniffled.

"You're not bad," The woman felt rage at the Dursleys for doing this to any child, those jerks would pay later. "And definitely not a freak, you're a good boy from what I've seen and those monsters you call relatives are the real bad people here."

Harry looked down, then looked up when the woman spoke again.

"Would you like to go with me?"

Harry responded with a vigorous nod of his head, normally he would've panicked at the contact but being around this nice lady made him feel, safe, and loved. Like all those times when he dreamed about having family come to take him away.

But the tiny child felt compelled to ask.

"Will you hwit me when I'wm bwad?"

"Never."

She left a bunch of regular plain old prankster styled booby traps all over the Dursley house, a little something to wake those monsters up in the morning...

Then she cradled Harry like a mother would an infant, and Harry relaxed as she carried him out of the Dursley house, never to return…

Harry curled up in her arms as the cold winter air blew around them.

Then Harry asked another question.

"Wot's yo nwame?"

"You can call me Circus." And with that Harry curled up again, and fell asleep in Circus's arms.

Circus smiled, maybe the world wasn't so screwed up after all, if kids who go through stuff like that, can still trust a stranger like her. She looked up at the darkened sky as the white snowflakes fell like tiny crystals.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." And with that, she walked on, with a sleeping Harry in tow.

And some may say that Circus, the stranger who rescued Harry, with her dark red hair and her one (visible) emerald green eye looked oddly like someone long thought dead. But whether she was Circus or someone else, that wouldn't have mattered to Harry, because to him,

She was Circus, his one-eyed angel.

And that's all she needed to be.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know, but I have like a million (exaggerating) fanfics to finish. I decided to turn this, into like a prequel (sort of), also I felt like writing a sappy three-shot. I will write a sequel once I get some other fanfics out of the way. I have plans for this plot-line, but no the sequel won't span into the books, its going to be purely set in Pre-Hogwarts unless someone(s) can convince me otherwise. Please review, it makes me sad when no-one reviews! The more reviews I get the more inclined I get to write the sequel! So please review! (Oh and yeah I know it's not Christmas, but I thought it was a great fit.)


End file.
